Separators for foldable cardboard boxes are known, made up of sets of crossed sheets with complementary fitting cuts; part of the sheets is secured only to one inner face of the box while the remaining plates are coupled to the former only by fitting into their respective cuts, without being secured to the sides of the box.
Such separators must be opened at the same time as the box, although in practice, this is frequently not the case as they have limited points at which to fix onto the sides of the box.
Another problem with the known separators is that, when they are folded, they are excessively thick, making it difficult to fold the box flat, so that it takes up more space than is desirable.
A further problem which can be referred to with such separators is that they have to be fitted inside the box once it has been shaped, making for a complicated and slow operation which increases the total cost of manufacture of the compartmentalized box.